For Now and Eternity
by LittleLotte-xox
Summary: E/C. After her marriage to Raoul, Christine notices he's changed. A year after she has left Erik, she discovers that he has been watching her. But, after Raoul is crueler to her than she would've ever imagined, who will she run to? Rated for mature themes
1. Seemingly Pefect

For Now and Eternity

**a/n: Hello everybody! So.. this is my new story. It is my first full length phic, therefore, it might not be as good as DonJuanTriumphans, or LoverofBalto, or EternalFatiguedHeart (read their stories by the way!) But I work hard.. So.. here it is! I'm sorry EC fans if it appears RC - ish in the first chapter, but it won't for long! Enjoy!**

The Vicomte Raoul de Chagny scooped his newlywed wife unto his arms, a wide smile spread across his handsome face. The happy couple arrived at the de Changy manor together just after their wedding receptions. There had been countless family members, none of which Christine knew. But now they were alone. Tonight was just for them.

Raoul open the large door to the house, still carrying Christine. No candles were lit. Only silver moonlight shone through the glassy windows. Christine's arms locked around Raoul's neck, and she began to trace her lips from his ear, down to his neck. She then kissed every part of him that she could reach with her small mouth. Raoul was shivering. Not from the cool air that surrounded the two of them, but from the silent passion that Christine was inflicting upon his bare skin. Instinct told him to lead her to the bedroom, and so he did. Raoul reached to turn the doorknob, his hand shaking slightly. He didn't bother to close the door once they were inside the rather large room, but instead, put Christine down, and began to give her a taste of what she had been doing to him. He small but quick fingers were undoing the buttons of his shirt. And he shrugged off his coat to help her with the task. His hands were softly roaming her body, trembling in anticipation, but searching for a clasp, or buttons that would free her of the wedding gown. His hands were on her back now, slowly opening each fastening. Christine's hands were sliding his shirt off of his shoulders. The white piece of clothing fell to the ground making hardly any sound.

Christine blushed deeply at the sight of Raoul standing before her half-naked. She had never been with anyone before. She suspected that he hadn't either, but she was not about to ask. Her eyes continued to leisurely roam over his body. Raoul felt very unsure of what they were doing, and what they were about to do.

"Christine," Raoul's soft voice called out to her from what seemed like a dream land. "This is not necessary of us. No one if forcing us to do this." He said, his gentle eyes reassuring her.

"Ah, but you misunderstand me, Monsieur le Vicomte." She said with a small grin upon her delicate face, "I want us to be together...like this... more than you know." He was smiling now as ell. Without a word said, she reached behind her head and pulled out the many pins and ribbons keeping her beautiful hair pulled back. Raoul watched as her fine hair fell perfectly on her shoulders. Each delicate curl still intact. After completing this task, she reached behind and pulled the rest of her dress off of her body, the corset included. She stood before him now, completely naked. His eyes were wide. Her hands were shaking, but she kept a still face.

Raoul seized her mouth in a passionate kiss. His hands glided over the soft skin of her back as she broke the kiss, and breathed into his ear, "Raoul... Take me to bed..."

"Christine...this is your desire? This is what you wish?"

"I want to take you to a place that neither of us has been before. A place with no anger or fear... just music, and love." She smiled before him.

"Oh, Christine..."

"Say you love me."

"You know I do." He responded quietly

"Love me, Raoul, that's all I ask of you." They kissed again. This time not as gentle as before. It was a fiery, needing kiss, Christine finished with the rest of Raoul's suit and he took them both into the large bed.

No words were said the rest of the night. The two lovers had fallen into a deep valley of passion in which neither of which wanted to be saved from.

**a/n: Ewwwww. I live for EC. Blahhh. So. That's my first love scene! Ever! Shocking, I know. Haha. So.. review, please! And no flames! Thanks**

**-LittleLotte-xox**


	2. Regret

For Now And Eternity

Chapter 2 - Regret

**a/n: So.. here is the second chapter! Sorry about the delay. I was very busy and such. I can't promise that chapters will be coming up often either. Sorry! But I have life off of the computer.. Ok, so here it is! I would like to say again that the R/C - ness is disturbing, so excuse me if it's a little awkward to read!**

Warm, glowing sunlight fell upon Raoul de Chagny, and his new bride, Christine. The couple lay in bed, arms and legs tangled in the snow-white sheets. Christine's eyes were closed in a light sleep, a small smile graced her face. Raoul lay awake, twirling Christine's brown hair within his fingers. The moment was seemingly perfect. Birds chirped quietly outside the manor, the sun's orange light bathed the couple like Gods, and Christine's soft breaths were music to Raoul's ears.

The sheets rustled slightly. Christine's head turned up from Raoul's chest, and she smiled at his with her gleaming chestnut eyes.

"Good morning." She said smiling

"Good morning, ma cherie." He whispered just in time for a kiss.

"Mmmmm... What time is it?" She asked him. He took his silver pocket watch off of the bedside table.

"Nine o'clock."

"Oh. Alright. Do we have anything planned for today?"

"What do you mean, "planned"?" Raoul asked

"Well, you're a Chagny. Don't you have things to attend to?

"Not today, love. Something might come up, but today is for you and me."

"That's wonderful." She said jubilantly, laying her head back down onto his chest, whilst running her fingers over his shoulders and front with gentle affection. "Raoul." He looked down at her, "I want to sing. I don't want to forget about my voice. I do not know what I shall do without my.. well.. the... Phantom... teaching me, but I love to sing, Raoul. Music is my life and love. You know that, do you not?"

"Yes, Christine, I know. There is a most beautiful piano in the house. I can arrange for someone to play for you, if you wish."

"I would like that very much, Raoul." She said happily.

"Do you play piano, Christine?"

"No, dearest, I never learned."

"Aha! Finally a thing I have over you!" He laughed slightly.

"You play, Raoul?"

"Oh, not in... well, at least 5 or 6 years, but, I _can_ play." She raised her eyebrows jokingly. Christine had never thought her husband to be a very musical person.

"That's lovely." There was a peaceful silence for a moment as the two soaked in the moment.

"Christine, we have to get out of bed sometime."

"Uggh... I know. These last few days have just been so..." She searched for the right word, keeping in mind her regret on marrying Raoul, she lied slightly" ... Perfect. I don't want anything to change..."

"Oh, mon ange. Things will -

"Raoul." She stopped him, mid-sentence

"Yes, Christine?"

"P-please do not call me by that name..."

"'Mon ange'? You don't like it, Christine? The name suits you, you know."

"I...No... It's just that, well..._He_ used to call me that. You know..." He understood her meaning and apologized quickly.

"I-I'm sorry, Christine! I didn't mean to upset you. I think it would be best if we just forget all about the Phantom. He is a monster, Christine. We need to bury him in the past."

"He's not a monster, Raoul." Christine retorted softly, a hint of defiance in her tone. She suddenly felt very exposed, covered only by a thin white bed sheet.

"How is he not, Christine?" He's murdered, God only knows how many men! He almost killed me, if it had not been for you. He looks, and resembles a monster, Christine. He needs to be killed. In fact, I will see that my first task as a married man, will be to have Monsieur le Phantom killed!

"No, you cannot!" She cried, sitting up, and pulling the sheet tighter around herself.

"Yes, I can! And I will. He deserves to be killed! I can't live another day, knowing that he could be, at this very moment, creating a plan to have _me_ killed!"

"Have _you_ killed?! I would hope that as my _husband_, you might think of me before yourself, Raoul..." The anger died slightly, and Raoul softened a bit.

"Of course I think of you before myself, Christine, you know that." He said, cooling off a bit. "But, the Phantom will be dead."

"NO! You can't do that! I love- " She stopped herself, eyes wide in shock.

"You... you what, Christine?" He asked, anger dripping in his voice.

"I... I didn't say anything..." She lied quietly, trying to make him believe she had said nothing, although she had.

"Yes! Yes you did! You going to say, 'I love him'?! Weren't you?"

"N-no I wasn't..." She backed away slightly, as Raoul towered over her.

"I cannot believe this. You _love_ him! How could you love such a beast, Christine?! He doesn't love you... He loves no one!"

"Leave me alone!" She cried helplessly

"NO!" He roared, "Christine, you are married to me, now. You will never speak of him again."

"You can't make me." She said, giving him a cold stare. He then grabbed her arms with more force than he had ever used with he before.

"I can make you do anything I want, Christine." He stated deeply, frightening Christine beyond belief. She winced as she felt her arms begin to bruise beneath his steel grip.

"Raoul, you're hurting me." He voice shook beneath in pain.

"I am going to kill him, Christine. Do you understand?" He squeezed her arms tighter, having no mercy. She gasped sharply, and shuddered quickly from the pain.

"You can't kill him! I won't-

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!" Tears gleamed in her eyes, and her small frame shuddered in fear.

"Y-yes..." She said shakily. Her eyes pleading with him to let her go.

"Good." He said angrily, releasing her, and pushing her back slightly. "I'm going to go clear my head... I will return later this afternoon" And, after pulling on his trousers from the previous night, he left the room. Christine fell back onto the bed in a weeping mess.

"What have I done..." She muttered over and over again into her feather pillow.

'Erik is going to die because of my childish actions...' She thought. She felt helpless and lost, lost within a blinding world of questions. 'I have to see him again.' It had been three moths since she had seen Erik. Sometimes, Raoul would go out on business, leaving Christine home for days on end. She would stand on the balcony outside of her bedroom, staring out into the night sky, and she swore she could hear him. His voice calling to her softly from somewhere in the distance. Her mind told her it was just her imagination, but her heart told her otherwise. She longed to hear him sing to her. To hear them sing together, his hands gently caressing her skin. Everything she knew and believed in told her to stay with Raoul and their marriage. But her soul was screaming for her to return to her Angel of Music.

The sky slowly clouded over, hiding the sun, and revealing deep, grey rain clouds. A crack of thunder split through the morning sky, followed by a huge flash of lightning. Rain poured down on the house quicker than Christine had ever seen before.

Raoul had never been angry with her before today. He had never yelled at her, had never squeezed her arms until they bruised. It made her feel more vulnerable than ever before. If she were to return to Erik, he would most definitely behave the same as Raoul just had. She had betrayed him. She feared he would never take her back. Raoul didn't love her enough not to kill the only man she had ever truly loved.

'Life is but a game of hearts and roses...' She thought to herself, sighing deeply. For now, all she could do was wait, and see what cruel punishment God had next for her.

**a/n: Another chapter! I won't be updating for awhile after this. I'm going on an all French trip, so no writing! gasp! I know! What will I do?! Hahaa, so I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2! Review, please!**

**-LitteLotte**


	3. Reunion Within A Song

For Now and Eternity

Chapter 3 - Reunion Within A Song

**a/n: Hello everybody! I am sick today. Bad for me, but good for you! Another chapter! Applause! Yay. So.. here it is! Please remember to hit that beautiful purple button when you're done the chapter! Also.. I have review replies at the end! I've never done that before! Woohoo! **

Days slipped away from her. Weeks would quickly turn into months. The countless months she would wait for his return. Raoul would say that there was 'business to attend to', pack his bags, kiss her on the cheek, and leave. She would wander absently around the enormous house, finding small things to pre-ocupy herself with. Over the course of four months. Christine had taught herself how to play the piano. She had read too many books to count, but she didn't speak a word to anyone. Maids and servants were constantly pestering her with questions like, 'how are you, dear?', and 'don't fret, Madame, he will be home soon enough.'. It wasn't the fact that Raoul wasn't there that worried her. It was the loneliness that ate at her happiness. Not a day went by that she didn't wish Erik was waiting for her at the grand piano. Her life had changed drastically in the past year, and she longed to have everything return to normal.

On a damp and dreary Tuesday morning, Christine could no longer take the vicious silence. She walked onto her balcony, rain pouring from the heavens, and she sang. She sang the only song that meant something to her. A song full of mystery and sorrow, love and loss. The lyrics were implanted in her mind, never to be forgotten. The tune rang out through the skies.

"_In sleep he sang to me. In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks me name." _Tears were uncontrollably falling from her eyes. She found that she barely had the strength to continue. The lyrics of the song felt like they were describing her life. Erik haunted her thoughts and her dreams. She could hear him calling her name sometimes. A gentle breeze of wind would brush past her, and she could swear the leaves rattling on the street were whispering her name. Oh, the insanity, she thought to herself. Taking a deep breath, she continued on with a shaky breath.

"_And do I dream again? For now I find..." _She prepared herself for the next part, singing as strong as she could, "_The Phantom,"_ The note soared from her vocal chords with a strength she didn't know she posessed. "..._of the Opera is there... Inside my mind..." _The last note quivered slightly and died off. The empty air echoed through her ears. The silence was almost deafening. Slowly, the rain came to a stop, and turned into a soft mist in the air. Her cheeks, were soaked from the countless tears of sorrow, and rest of her body was frozen will a wet chill. She shivered, feeling as if in a self-loathing state.

"_Sing once again with me, our strange duet." _A deep voice sang to her from what seemed like below the balcony, "_My power over you, grows stronger yet"_ Her eyes darted in all directions. Where was the voice coming from? It was the voice that called to her in dreams. The voice that screamed her name in nightmares, and sang to her in fantasies. "_And though you turn from me, to glance behind."_ The voice continued as she descended a vine to the lush green grass below. She wandered around the garden and trees, searching for the secret singer. "_The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind." _His part finished, and Christine jumped into her's, still searching for the singing man.

"_Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear." _

"_It's me they hear."_

"_Your/my spirit and my/your voice in one combined," _They sang with great force, "_The Phantom of the Opera is there inside my/your mind." _The song finished as their voices melted into the air.

"_Christine...Christine..." _The voice whispered in a melodic sense. Christine turned quickly. And then she saw him, face to face again after more than a year. She was shocked, of course, tp see that he was alive. But, she had really never believed that Raoul would kill him. He had never been a very intimidating man. After a few moments, Christine took time to really look at him. He had not changed, as far as she could tell. He wore a black cloak, as he always had. His thick black hair was greased back. And the right side of his face was covered by a white half-mask. Christine hadn't changed at all in the time they had been apart. Her luscious brown hair still tumbled to her waist in perfect ringlets. Her frame was small, and she had not grown any. However, her mind and heart had matured in more ways than one.

Their eyes remained on each other for several moments. Their gaze never left the other's eyes. Christine's eyes swam with tears, as did Erik's.

"Erik..." She shakily said his name.

"Christine." Was his rather blunt response.

"...Why are you here, Erik?" She asked

"Oh, Christine... I think I should be asking you the same question." He paused, as she did not understand his meaning. He continued, with a louder, but still ever so gentle voice, "You are miserable, Christine! I see you cry yourself to sleep almost every night. You just..." She stopped him mid-sentence.

"How would you know if I cry myself to sleep Erik?" She asked sadly, but with a hint of anger in her voice. He looked down at his feet, deeply ashamed. "Have you been watching me, Erik?" Fury was quickly rising in her voice. When he didn't respond, she knew it was true. "You _have_ been watching m!" She exclaimed. He remained silent. Taking a quick rbeath, she continued, " I can't believe you Erik! _You_ sent _me _away! Why would you come here to spy on me? Why?! I want an answer!" She yelled, completely infuriated now. It only made it worse when he didn't open his mouth to answer. "Answer me, Erik! What are you here?"

"I..." For once, The Phantom was at a loss for words

**Erik's POV**

"Answer me!" Her harsh tone cut through my heart like a thousand cutting knives. For almost a year, I had been watching her. No, I had been watching for almost all of her young life. When she left with the Vicomte, I felt like there was no reason to even be living. I had always known that I loved her, but after she left, I realized that she way my only reason to go on. She was, and is, everything I live for. It was then that I began to watch her closely. I knew of her and the Vicomte's every movement. At first, I was angry and jealous of every kiss, and every touch I witnessed. Then I was worried. There were many arguments between the so called, "happy couple". Some nights, I wanted to rip the Vicomte limb from limb... Every time he touched Christine, I felt horrible. Now.. He wasn't gentle. Pushes, shoves, slaps... And then he would leave. He just left her there, weeping.

"Yes. I... I have been watching you and the Vicomte." I confessed quietly. I closed my eyes, waiting some sort of verbal punishment. But, strangely enough, nothing came. She sighed slightly, and a few tears fell from her gorgeous brown eyes.

"...How much have you seen?" She asked, once she had found her voice.

"Everything."

"You don't understand, Erik. You have to understand..."

"I do understand, Christine! He is a terrible person! Come with me! Please! I can't bear to see you in pain any longer..." I cried, a sob threatened to break free of my lips, but I held it back, for Christine's sake.

"No... No, Erik. I can't. I mustn't hurt anyone else. I've caused everyone too much pain already..." She choked out. She was withering away before my eyes. I took a few steps toward her in an attempt to pull her into my arms. She stepped back quickly, almost tripping over her own feet. "I can't. I'm sorry."

She climbed, rather clumsily, up the vince as fast as she could, holding in the majority of her tears. She fell over the balcony railing and collapsed on the floor. I left slowly, trying to piece together the recent events in my mind. When she thought I was gone, it broke my heart to hear her sob uncontrollably from the bedroom.

**Christine's POV**

"Oh, Erik..." I repeated to myself over and over again. Why had I rejected him? I should have never left him. I need him. He needs me. Raoul doesn't love me anymore. Erik had always been the only man who'd really, truly loved me. At least he loved me enough to make sure that Raoul treated me well. I hadn't seen Raoul in almost two months now. Where was he? This was the first time this question had dawned on me. What could he_ possibly_ be doing that would occupy his time for two months away from me? The only thing I hated more than him not being here, was the nights that he returned. He always said that he had been too busy to come home. Those nights were painful. But... more physically than mentally. The worst part was that he could leave again, only a few weeks later! A few weeks was enough time for the bruises to heal. There was so much pain... And Erik had seen it all...

Suddenly, I heard a door slam from downstairs. 'Raoul must be home.' I thought drearily. I left the room, and went downstairs to great him. This act was almost routine of us. Except, this time, he was more angry than usual. He threw his small brown suitcase onto the ground, startling me with the sudden bang.

"...So lovely to see you..." I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear.

"Shut up, Christine."

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'Shut up.'. Don't talk to me. I'm just... Well I can't believe you would do that, Christine!" .. What? I was confused. What could he possibly mean?

"...What? What did I do, Raoul?"

"You have sex with that MONSTER! He just left, Christine. I saw him with my own eyes.

"Raoul, I did nothing of the sort! How could you assume something like that? I haven't even seen Erik in..." He slapped me across the face before I could finish my sentence. I fell to the ground in a startled heap, uttering a soft cry.

"Don't deny it! I KNOW YOU HAD AN AFFAIR!" He bellowed. I tried to get up, but he shoved me back onto the ground rather painfully. I reached up and dabbed at my nose with my index finger. Crimson blood covered the tip. My head throbbed and ached. I wanted so badly to slip into welcoming unconsciousness, but it wouldn't come. Instead, Raoul continued to yell and I had not the strength to defend myself. When I didn't respond to his bitter accusations, he picked me up roughly, run up the winding staircase, and threw me into that cursed bedroom, locking the door behind him when he left. I wanted more than anything to burn that room and all of the worthless items inside it. I was alone again. Blood, mixed with tears caked my face. My mind only thought of one thing, 'I have to get out of here... I need you, Erik..."

**a/n: Ohhh ! Intense, isn't it? I bet you're all hooked.**

**Review replies, as promised**

**wpscannergirl2007 - Yay! You are the 5****th**** reviewer! Haha. **

**rose - OH MY GOD! My first reoccurring reviewer! And, I leave on Sunday, so, thankfully, I was sick today, to post another chapter. Haha**

**OK! That's is for now! See you all later**

**-LittleLotte**


	4. Lotte's Fall

For Now and Eternity

Chapter 4 - Lotte's Fall

**a/n: Hello everybody! Another chapter of my story is finally up! I know, exciting. So.. here it is!**

**P.S. - I LOVE YOU! No, jk. Some review replies at the end. Not all. I'm lazy. **

An hour had gone by. Another hour. The sky was dark by now. Her ankle seemed to be broken, and had turned a dark purple color. She couldn't walk, or even rise from her current position. The door suddenly opened, startling Christine. Raoul appeared in the shadowed doorway of the master bedroom.

"If I'm not good enough for you, Lotte, no one will be!" He yelled, chilling Christine to the bone. He climbed atop her petite body, straddling her hips, and lifting her wrists above her head. "You are _mine_, Christine! I am the only one that shall ever have you. That demon of a man may have seduced you somehow, but you are mine _forever_!" He roared. His once gleaming blue eyes now shone with rage and jealousy.

Reaching a dirty hand under her dress, he ripped the seam up to her waist. Christine cried out in fear, but Raoul silenced her, covering her mouth with his, violently plunging his tongue between her chapped lips. She attempted to scream, but was muffled in the ghastly of his wet mouth. He pulled, ripped and tore the once satin-white dress she wore into pieces. But, sadly, this was not the first time Raoul had behaved in this manner. This was, by far, the worst of them all, but, still, almost there same events had occurred in the past.

"Raoul!" Christine cried, "Please! _Please_ do not do this! If you loved me at all, you would not do this!" Christine begged. A strong young woman hid behind Christine's petite appearance. She was not one to beg, but she found that pleading would be the only possible was for Raoul to reconsider.

"Ah, but Christine, I am doing this for the simple reason that I _do_ love you. After this, you will never... Ever... want to see the Opera Ghost again. No one will ever want you."

"Get off of me!" She cried, thrashing about under his iron grip. It was useless. Raoul leaned forward on top of her, placing no weight from his lower body on top of her. Christine took advantage of this opportunity by raising her right knee, smashing her kneecap into the delicate space between his thighs.

"ARGH!!" He cried, falling slightly off of Christine, and curling into the fetal position. She jumped up on her good leg, trying harder than ever to get out of that cursed room. She hopped to the, now open, door, leaning and pushing off of the walls to get to the stairs. In the bedroom, Raoul pulled himself off of the floor, and took small steps to the stairs, still wincing slightly in pain. He almost laughed aloud at the sight of Christine.

'She thought she could get away from _me?_' He thought

Christine landed on the first step rather hard, and biting her bottom limp from screaming in pain, she jumped onto the next step with pitiful force. Raoul grabbed her from behind, but, suddenly, when she shifted her weight, instead of falling backward into Raoul's arms, she tripped forward, her forehead smashing into the railing. She them lost consciousness, falling lifelessly down the long flight of stairs. Raoul gasped audibly. He had never meant for her to be hurt like this. He really did love her.

When Christine fell off the last step with a soft _thump_, Raoul ran to her side. It had been a long fall down the stairs. Twenty steps at least. And, already with her seemingly good broken ankle, this wasn't a particularly good situation to be in.

"Ch-Christine?" Raoul asked brokenly, "Are you.. No... Please don't..." He touched her shoulder gently, "Please wake up, Christine." But she would not wake.

**Erik's POV**

I couldn't take it! The Vicomte had not right to treat her like that! He loved her! I needed to see her... I couldn't go another second without her in my arms.. What had I been thinking... letting her go with that foppish boy?!

Gaining sudden confidence, I climbed the long vine that lead to Christine's bedroom. I muttered her name quietly to myself the entire way up. But, when I reached the top, I found, in my surprise, Christine was nowhere to be seen.

'Do not panic," I told myself, 'Perhaps she is merely somewhere else.' But, for some reason, that didn't quite calm me down as much as I had thought. I needed to see Christine with my own two eyes before I was set at ease. The thought itself was hardly enough.

"Christine... Please..!" A broken voice called in agitation. Raoul? Why on earth would he be concerned with Christine's well-being, when he himself had caused her so much pain? I was above ground, and the Vicomte's voice was coming from a lower level. Traveling swiftly, I came to a grand foyer. A white-crystal chandelier hung from above my head, and a large flight of stairs were below my feet. Casting my glance downward, I saw the Vicomte desperately clutching an obviously injured Christine. What had he done to her?! Thoughts zoomed and whirled inside my head before I could ever process what they were. I couldn't force my legs to move from their current position. Why was I hesitating? I had to save her! I ran down the stairs with surprising speed, pulling the Vicomte off of Christine harshly. He gasped in pure horror at my sudden presence. He feared me? Ha! What an pathetic little boy. My eyes seared through his handsome appearance and sought the fake courage and terror within his heart. He was worthless. I picked Raoul up with one hand, and said to him grimly,

"If you ever are so bold as to even come near her again, I will be forced to rip you limb from limb. Do you understand me?" I demanded , a hint of anger and fear flashed upon his pale face. I dropped him roughly to the ground, and he crawled away quickly. Then I turned my attention to Christine. There she lay, a bloody gash on her forehead, small cute and already formed bruises on her white arms and legs. Her ankle rested at an unnatural angle, and was a sickening shade of purple. I pulled her into my arms as gently as possible, not wanting to cause her any more pain that he might have already inflicted. I carried her to the door, and just before leaving, I turned to him, and said with deep seriousness,

"Vicomte, I trust you will not follow us. You will die a painful death in my hands, I can promise you that." I said, leaving his breathless. I stepped briskly out of the de Chagny mansion, Christine laying limply in my arms, a light dew sprayed across my face as I began the long journey back to the Opera House.

**A/n: Ahhh, another chapter! Thanks to... **

**I love you all!**

**-LittleLotte**


	5. First Time In A Year

For Now and Eternity

Chapter 5 - Christine

**a/n: Hey everybody! Quick chapter update! Yay. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, even if it contained some criticism. Oh well. I would just like to say, yes, I did make Raoul somewhat of a "wife-beater". But, that's mainly just because he's too perfect. I wanted to make him slightly harsher than Patrick Wilson portrayed. But, if you read carefully, Raoul was quite upset in the previous chapter after Christine had been injured falling down the stairs. So, that changes things. Also, I would like to say really quickly, that I am going to NYC in 294 dayssssssss ! Yeah, that's right, I'm counting. Lol. So, school just recently started. Or.. Started a few weeks ago. And, that will make the updates even more seldom, but I'll try to write as much as I can! OK! Here's the chapter... Also, prepare for a lot of cheese **

**Christine's POV**

My head was hurt. _Oh God..._ It throbbed.. So painful... I couldn't move. I was completely frozen on the soft mattress I lay on. Mattress? Did he...? No! Not again! Argh... And now I'm in his bed.. He'll return later, probably wanting more. This wasn't right. I couldn't go on like this any longer! Why must I continue to be his slave? I can-

Wait... What that_ music_? Piano music? The chords were enchanting. "Don Juan Triumphant"? That must... But I can't... He didn't... He did! Erik was in the other room! Oh my... that song! My eyes slowly opened, I blinked several times, adjusting to my new surroundings. This room! The peacock bed! (**A/n: I believe it's a peacock. Lol. Message me if it's not!**) These same walls had called to me in dreams since the moment I left his underground home. The black-lace curtain was drawn around the small bed. I reached over and pulled the soft, gold chord, raising the curtain above my head. I went to get up, but my legs were so sore! I fell back onto the red, velvet sheets, crying out softly. The music that was playing earlier stopped suddenly, and was replaced with the quiet sound of brisk footsteps.

The second we caught each other's eyes, my heart stopped. Time stopped. Everything in the world seemed to freeze. From the look on his face, he wanted to say something. I wanted to say something. Anything. Anything would be better than this incredible silence. Finally, he put me out of my misery.

"You're awake." He stated rather awkwardly

"Yes." I confirmed, after some time had passed. I went to get up again, this time accidentally putting more weight on my ankle. My injured ankle. Needless to say, that was a bad idea. I hissed in pain, sucking a quick breath through clenched teeth. Erik was at my side in less than a second.

"Are you alright?" He breathed

"Yes... yes, I'm fine!" I said gently, smiling slightly as not to make him worry. But when I went to stand, I failed in my attempt not to worry him. I made it to feet this time, biting my lip so that I would not cry out. "I'm fine.. See?"

"No." He scooped my up into his arms with a confident grace. He didn't leave any time for me to protest. Not that I would. I had waited far too long to be in his arms again. And, my memory had not done his scent any justice. For as long as I lived, I would never smell another scent have as rich and intoxicating as Erik's. Just one whiff brought me back to the first night I saw him. _The best night of my life._

We swiftly arrived in a comfortable room. A beautiful burgundy sofa was pushed against a wall, and a small cat was perched on the arm. I swear it gave me an evil look as Erik placed me gently on the couch., my eyes never leaving his. I felt like crying at the loss of his warm, embracing arms. Oh, how I wished he could hold me forever. He didn't need to say anything. I just needed his arms. And his lips...

"How are you" He asked slowly

"Fine." I replied instinctively. Then the meaning of his question sunk in. "I'm...well, I'm not sure. I don't remember a lot. What happened to me, Erik?"

He paused, seeming to find the right words.

"It seems as if the Vicomte pushed you down a flight of stairs. I found you at the bottom, in the arms of the Vicomte. Strangely enough, he seemed to have some sympathy for you. I wouldn't trust it. He's not the kindest sort of person..."

"Thank you." I said softly

"It was nothing." So modest!

"Erik, where am I going to go? Am I to stay here? Because... well.. I cannot go back to the estate." I trailed off.

"Of course you may stay here! Christine, the past year, I couldn't help but follow you to the de Chagny house. I only wanted to make sure he didn't harm you. Which.. He did.."

"How much did you see?"

"More than I wanted to..." A small silence passed over us.

"Erik... I know that the last time I saw you, things were..." I searched for the correct word, but he found it for me.

"Uncomfortable." He stated bluntly

"Yes... I... I was scared, Erik. Scared of Raoul. Scared of what could have happened if Raoul was to see you. He is more capable than I thought him to be. He changed after I married him. You know, I don't think I ever really loved him. He was my only friend as a child. With such a naive mind, I had wanted to marry him when I was 7. But, when I came to the Opera House, everything changed. You sang to me, and suddenly became my life. Then, last year, after 'Il Muto', I ran to Raoul. I don't know why... I think I was afraid... Afraid of loving you. It felt so... So... Incredible to know that someone else cared me so. I had never felt that way before. Raoul wanted to comfort me, and I welcomed him in.

Forgive me, Erik. You must know, surely you must know, it was always you. It's always been you. I don't think I can ever love someone else. Don't you see? I tried, but it lef me back to you! I... I love you, Erik? Please, please say that you love me in return." My heart seemed to be beating one thousand miles per hour. I could hardly breathe, in fear that I would faint from my quickened heart-rate. I had confessed my love for him, and he had said nothing.

'_That's it.'_ I thought, _'He doesn't love me.'_

Was it possible that he did love me, but couldn't speak it aloud? Maybe.

'_Don't get your hopes up, Christine.' _I sighed inwardly. Then, to my surprise, he spoke up.

"Christine, you know that I love you. I've loved you for such a long time, and waited such a long time for you to say those words. And now you finally have, and I don't even know what to say."

"Say that you love me, you fool!" I cried, half-jokingly

"You don't understand. What about Vicomte?" Did he honestly think I still harbored feelings for him?

"He means nothing to me! I would be perfectly content never seeing his face again as long as I live."

"Oh, Christine, I love you so much." He smiled. I smiled back at him, and then he kissed me. Oh, I had waited so long to feel his lips on mine! He was so gentle. It was as if we had all the time in the world. I kissed him back, just barely allowing my lips to open, and his tongue to greet mine. His large hands were gently touching my forearms, as not to cause me any further pain from my bruises.

But, as quickly as the kiss came, it left, and Erik slid back into his chair, leaving me slightly breathless, and my lips swollen.

"You must be very hungry. I'll fetch you something to eat." He mumbled rather awkwardly before getting up, and walking in the direction of the kitchen. I couldn't hold it any longer! The second he left, I giggled slightly, as if I was 10 years old again. Then I brought my fingers to lips, and touched them lightly. He had kissed me! All year, I had dreamt of kissing him. Oh, he had the sweetest lips! And I giggled again.

**A/n: So! Another chapter done! I hope you all enjoyed the fluff. It's always fun to write. Review please!**

**-LittleLotte**


End file.
